


Suns solace

by Gayshipsforthewin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, M/M, Weird ass manager, tumblr bloggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayshipsforthewin/pseuds/Gayshipsforthewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's tumblr senpai notices him ^-^</p><p>Written off a tumblr prompt about blogging :D</p><p>Also i do actually have kik so at this point i know what I'm talking about... I need friends....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ding

Nico blinked his bleary eyes open and shifted into a sitting position, groaning and scattering chocolate wrappers as he did. He looked at the clock, which read 2:30 AM, glowing brightly in the dusky room and shied away from the brighter light of his computer, where his tumblr dashboard was open, the notification bar showing the envelope in white, with a red “1” next to it. More hate? Jesus anons didn't like him today.

“Ayyyy lmao you fucking nerd. You're too cute you know that? You were like my first follower and you're still here a year later? Your names in my notes every day as well cutie <3”-Sun'sSolace

Holy shit.

“Well shit.. looks like senpai noticed me” Nico grunted softly, stretching his arms in preparation of typing. He clicked the blog title and prepared to send the fanmail he's been wanting to send for a few months now.

“Uhm Hi? I dont want to bother you but omg your blog is life” Nico typed, hitting the send button before he could decide against his better judgement.

“Bother me? I'd give my entire day to talk to an adorable dork like you!” The reply was almost instant and made Nico's cheeks flush pink 

“Uh huh? Well once you learn how weird I am you may not be so willing” He shot back, leaning in his chair and attempting to brush his hair over his eyes, suddenly paranoid that the person on the other end may be able to see it.  
“Pffffft you weird? My weird is almost at level cap!” oh gods... adorable and a gamer? Nico was about to implode with the cuteness.  
“And how big is the level cap? Is there no DLC to expand it?” Nico grinned as he fired off his message, the next one coming through almost instantly and reading:  
“Well there is the “Dick reaches approximately 15 inches” DLC but I've heard you need to be in a relationship with the protagonist” Okay that was a good one, and also made Nico's cheeks flush a deeper red with embarrassment.  
“Okay smartass, very funny” he replied “But what if mine is longer?” He laughed and hit enter.

They continued in a familiar fashion all night, with Nico learning that the other blogger was an 18 year old boy called Will Solace (“Hence the blog name, clever” Nico thought) They exchanged Kiks and even got to see each other. Will was a very pretty blond boy, with lots of muscle and tanned skin and a smile to die for (in contrast with Nico's porcelain skin, black hair and skinny body). Soon however the sun rose and with it, Nico's shift at the coffee shop started. He said goodbye to Will, who said he was going for a jog anyway (and even sent Nico a sexy picture of him in running shorts, making his groin stir) and set off for the store. On his walk there, he met his best friend Reyna, who he told about Will for the whole walk there.   
“Oh and his fricking arm Reyns, jesus, he looks like he can lift me with one hand” Nico was saying as they swung the door open.   
“Ahh Nico” The manager said as they walked in “would you step into my office?”.  
“Oh gods, perv alert” Reyna muttered “stay safe Nic”  
“Sir I really cant leave Reyna alone, like you know how she gets with the morning customers” Nico replied.  
“No no I promise this will be a minute” He pressed, leading Nico, who shot an exasperated glance at Reyna, by the wrist.

In the office The manager (A 25ish man with black hair and sea green eyes, who was handsome enough, but not Nico's type) pulled a small photo of himself in a swimming outfit with a few other lads.  
“Did I ever show you the swim team photo?” He smiled  
“Several times” Nico sighed “I really need to get out there before the customers arrive sir, Reyna's never in the best mood before nine”  
“Nico, why wont you go on one date with me?”   
“Sir-”  
“Please call me Percy”  
“Fine, Percy, you're not my type, besides” Nico panicked “I uhm have a date tonight”  
Percy's face darkened “Oh”   
“Uhm I'm going to go help Reyna” Nico muttered, exiting hastily, to find Reyna arguing with a tall brown haired guy “Goddamnit Reyna”

It was a fairly slow morning, with a few customers trickling in, but nobody particularly interesting, so Nico and Reyna were relaxing. The bell rang suddenly, so Nico stood, stretched and returned to the front area. The first thing he saw was Rachel, another employee, and the next? The cute blond boy at her side.   
“So yeah Rachel.. He's so fucking pretty! His skin is really pale and contrasts amazingly with his hair”  
“Sounds like Nico over there” She smiled, inclining her head at him “he's my buddy, we've worked toge-”  
“NICO?” Will almost yelled, going crimson.  
“Uhhhh hi.. Will?” Nico smiled awkwardly. Rachel stared for a few seconds and the next minute, was doubled over laughing.  
“Oh my god it was him! I should have known!”  
“Red!” Nico blushed (She was called so because of the shock of red hair on her head and her name, Rachel Elizabeth Dare) “Shut up!”  
At this point Will was hiding behind a high backed chair, Rachel was almost on the floor laughing, Nico was frozen, a livid crimson blush intent on spreading across his features and Percy was coming out of his office to see what the fuss was.  
“What is going on out here?” He boomed  
“Uhm the- The guy who's taking me on a date just showed up with Rachel!” Nico improvised.  
“oh.. I see. Well you! Come out from behind that chair, Rachel, stop laughing, and Nic, take their orders. And no kissing.” Percy ordered firmly  
“Yes sir” Nico replied meekly as Percy left for his office.

Nico's day was imploding...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut this one a little short but I think it's okayish

Nico and Will were sat at a table in the shop after Nico's shift was over and he'd changed out of his work uniform.  
“That looked good on you, just saying” Will joked, reaching out to touch his hand, Nico laughed.  
“Why are you touching my hand?” He asked curiously  
“making sure I'm not dreaming” Will laughed “too good to be true”  
“I know right? I didn't even know you lived in LA! Like damn! Twist of good fate huh?” Nico smiled.  
“Definitely” Will beamed. They chatted for a while before Nico decided to address the elephant in the room.  
“Uhm Will.... would you take me on a date?... It's just I told my manager I had a date with you to get him off my back, It doesn't have to be like a proper date or anything, just.. yeah” Nico asked fearfully  
“Oh.. Uhm sure!” Will smiled “but why can’t it be a proper date?”  
“O-oh you actually..?”  
“Uh huh” Will winked, Causing yet another blush to take over Nico's face.  
“So no kissing I'm guessing?” Will asked jokingly.  
“Maybe.... if you're a good boy” Nico laughed, standing up.  
“I'll pick you up at nine?” Will smiled, giving him a napkin to write his address on, Nico added his number for good measure.  
“Sure” he smiled, handing it back to Will.  
“Alright lover boy! My shifts over, so lets go” Reyna smiled at him (A very rare thing for Reyna to do) as they left.

As soon as Nico and Reyna were through the door, they began screaming.  
“OH MY GOD NICO YOU GOT A DATE WITH A HOT GUY! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE THE DAY” Reyna squealed uncharacteristically.  
“Reyn's, I thought you were a lesbian?” Nico asked sceptically.  
“I'm bi honey” Reyna reminded him “Any ass is fair game as I see it”.  
“oh, wait” Nico deadpanned.  
“What?” Reyna raised an eyebrow.  
“I-I’ve never went on a date....” Nico confessed  
“Right, okay, never.. never.... shit...” Reyna went pale.  
“I-is that a problem?...” Nico trailed off  
“No.. no.. you've never..” Reyna looked like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown at this new piece of information about her friend.  
“Okay.. okay we have 3 hours... first.. uh go get a shower.. I'll get an outfit sorted.. then hair.. and last minute prep and how to act... then i'll stay here and veg on your couch til you get back! It's perfect!” Reyna smiled “Now go!” Nico ran to avoid her wrath, stripping his clothes off and turning the shower on to warm. He looked at his body in the mirror. 5 foot seven and decently, if vaguely, muscled. His chest wasn't particularly well defined, but it was nice and his stomach was flat and tight. His crotch supported a seven inch long (when hard), thick cock and his legs were skinny, but proportioned well to the rest of his body so he didn't look weird. Turning away from the mirror he jumped in the shower, washing every inch of his body for a good forty minutes, before jumping out and heading to the bedroom and putting on the outfit Reyna had left him. A shirt and jeans, casual formal Nico thought it was called, but he wasn't an expert.

After Reyna fussing over his hair for over an hour and then giving him a lecture on how to behave (It ended with “Most of all, be yourself”) Nico's head was reeling, but he felt ready to go, which was a good thing, because before he knew it Will was at the door, and Reyna was dragging him out.  
“Haveagoodtimeguysremembernosexytimesonthefirstdate. Behave well kay thanks bye!”

"OH MY GOD TELL ME EVERYTHING! HOW HOT WAS HE SHIRTLESS?" Reyna yelled as he returned about 4 hours later.   
"Okay first off, we didn't do anything, didn't even hold hands" Nico sighed regretfully.  
"Oh your. ..”  
“Drop it”  
“Okay Nic”

Hours later, after watching some terrible chic flic and talking both Reyna and Nico fell asleep. Nico dreamed sweetly, of Will's arms around him and of them living together. 

He didn't know what was happening. But he liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uhm I'm sorry it's short (really short :s ) but I have a certain direction I want this to flow and for that to happen it needs some short chapters ^-^ also I'm surprised nobody commented on the Ted reference in chapter 1, hopefully the reference in this chapter is a bit more transparent :,)

He awoke with someone's arms around him.  
"Fuck off reyna...." he mumbled sleepily  
"Guess again" a sleepy voice mumbled in his ear. He sat bolt upright.   
"Will?" He gasped loudly. His sort of kind of boyfriend nodded, yawning for effect.  
"Reyna's in the kitchen making..." he sniffed the air "pancakes" he finished decisively.   
"What are you..?" Nico ventured  
"Doing here? My car broke down and here was closer, so Reyna let me in and I just sorta fell asleep near you, after that I can remember much"   
Nico blushed, something he didn't do much, but he found it quite nice.   
"So uh... pancakes?"  
"Pancakes"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to focus on the relationship between Reyna and Will, with Reyna being part of the "Di Angelo protection squad"

When you're sat casually with your best friend (who is in a shirt and panties) and your boyfriend (who is shirtless) eating pancakes, what could possibly go wrong? 

That's what Nico asked himself, and of course he soon found out the answer.  
"So how was your date" Reyna asked.   
"Well" Will began, hesitating. Nico waited with bated breath for Will's answer.  
"It was honestly amazing, Nico is the sweetest guy ever"   
"Aww ya big romantic" Reyna said, punching Will in the arm. He beamed and the table settled into a comfortable silence.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH" Reyna practically screeched, red in the face and leaning slightly towards Will as her kart veered off a cliff. She gripped the wii remote tightly, almost to the point of breaking it, and ground her teeth as Will's Mario crossed the finish line, yahooing in victory.  
“GODDAMNIT! HOW DID YOU WIN?” Reyna yelled.  
“Faith, trust and a little pixie dust” Will recited, smiling.  
“Reyna” Nico laughed “Calm down”.  
“Okay okay, fine, well done Will, the best person won” Reyna said, hand behind her back. She offered it to Will.  
“O-oh Will you uh-” Nico was cut off when Will took her hand and jerked a bit, then pulled it back, looking at his palm.  
“Joy buzzer?” he asked dryly.  
“Joy buzzer” Reyna confirmed, cackling. Will looked straight at her, expressionless for a moment, then burst out laughing.  
“Nice, I can’t believe I fell for it! Where the hell did ya get that? Theres no joke shops here is there?” Will smiled.  
“Well” Reyna put on a false Mafioso accent “I got my sources”  
“Really?” Will quipped “which ones? I'm quite partial to tomato myself”  
Reyna just rolled her eyes.


End file.
